A two-year interdisciplinary research project is proposed to accomplish chronic total pulmonary support of dogs or lambs with an implantable or paracorporeal artificial membrane lung connected between the pulmonary artery and left atrium. Total prosthetic lung replacement with bilateral pneumonectomy in the standing, awake animal will allow detailed study of the crucial scientific problems which currently limit consideration of clinical application: 1. Prosthetic Lung Device Specifications, 2. Surgical Interfaces, 3. Coagulation and Blood/Materials Compatibility, 4. Physiologic Effects. A new blood-outside capillary membrane oxygenator design, potentially satisfying total artificial lung implantation requirements for the first time, will be modified for utilization in this research program under subcontract by Dow Chemical Company. Results and techniques associated with animal total lung replacements and integrated subprojects will be assembled to formulate a comprehensive reference guidebook in which judgments of priorities will be documented for research study areas critical to successful clinical artificial lung implantation.